


LIBERATION

by Godussop1



Category: Nofandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godussop1/pseuds/Godussop1
Summary: I just got fired up and decided to muster up everything i have and made a poem of sorts on recent happening in the world.
Kudos: 1





	LIBERATION

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I have created a little something about the happenings in todays world. About the BLM and wanting change.

LIBERATION

I am writing Thoughts  
In my mothers home  
A comfort I longed for  
In a time of suffering.  
Comfort from sickness  
Comfort from confined spaces.  
As I sit in Comfort  
Friends From Far Fight For FREEDOM  
A FREEDOM poached and looted by Hollow Men  
That sit at the top of the steps.  
As I sit in comfort  
Children, healers, innocents  
Sprayed by what feels like fire.  
Beaten by weapons that were meant to protect.  
I sit in anger  
I sit in passion  
Why?  
In the land of Freedom  
Why do I see chains?  
In the Land of freedom  
Why do you silence those that are not going to be silent?  
You speak of freedom in all type of language  
But that is the privilege for the privileged.  
In the land of chains, brutality, and Division  
Why don’t you here?  
Don’t you see your people bleeding?  
The same people who built it for you.  
Hadn’t they bled enough for you?  
O thus be it over when free men shall stand  
O whole and patient people  
The steps are there.  
Walk.  
Find justice  
Find peace  
Liberate  
Expect us.


End file.
